


Ожидания

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Альбус и Скорпиус окончили Хогвартс — и впервые с тех пор, как начали встречаться, проводят ночь наедине, в Малфой-мэноре





	Ожидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550438) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



Они лежат вместе, свернувшись на кровати Скорпиуса. В Мэноре очень тихо, если не считать отдаленного боя часов. Двенадцать ударов отдаются эхом по лестницам и коридорам, доносятся до спальни Скорпиуса, в которой царит умиротворенность.

— Счастливой субботы, — бормочет Альбус. Скорпиус в ответ расплывается в улыбке и сжимает его руку.

— Счастливой годовщины… я даже не знаю чего. Что-то интересное обязательно должно было произойти в этот день в прошлом.

Альбус драматически ахает.

— Ты не знаешь, годовщину чего сегодня можно отметить? А я-то думал, ты фанат истории.

Скорпиус легонько его шлепает.

— Это не значит, что я знаю все, что происходило каждый день в году.

— Почему это? — вопрошает Альбус, притворяясь возмущенным. — Все, я в тебе разочарован!

Скорпиус высовывает язык, и они оба смеются, прижимаясь друг к другу. Альбус, все еще хохоча, кладет голову на плечо Скорпиуса, и тот ерошит ему волосы.

Лунный свет проникает в комнату, смешиваясь со светом, исходящим из их палочек, которые лежат бок о бок на прикроватной тумбочке и направлены кончиками на кровать. Хотя углы комнаты прячутся в темноте, кровать залита ясным бледным сиянием, и Скорпиус любуется тем, как оно мягко ложится на лицо Альбуса, отчего его глаза поблескивают, как осколки зеленого стекла.

Теплый солнечный бриз слегка колышет занавески на окне, павлиньи перья, лежащие на письменном столе Скорпиуса, и взлохмаченные волосы Альбуса. Он приносит с собой запах роз из сада под окнами, и Скорпиус, закрыв глаза, делает глубокий вдох.

— Никогда не думал, что в подобном месте может быть так уютно, — тихо говорит Альбус. — Что я почувствую себя здесь как дома.

Скорпиус открывает глаза и удивленно смотрит на Альбуса.

— Я не знал, что ты вообще когда-либо думал про Мэнор.

Альбус опускает взгляд на свои руки и пожимает плечами.

— На самом деле, я и не думал особо, пока не начал представлять себе, как приеду сюда в гости, после того как мы подружились. Поначалу я боялся — когда ты меня первый раз пригласил. Я не знал, чего ожидать. Я думал, тут может быть… — Он замолкает на мгновение, потом продолжает: — Я не знал, каким окажется твой папа. Я вообще ничего не знал. Я только знал, что Мэнор большой, устрашающий и что — ну, ты знаешь… Про все, что здесь произошло когда-то.

Альбус рассматривает свои ногти, явно избегая смотреть на Скорпиуса.

Тот теребит покрывало, которое сбилось под ними в складки.

— Тут не всегда было хорошо. Мама сделала это место уютным — и мне нравилось здесь расти. Было немного одиноко, но в целом — нормально… В течение нескольких лет тут все выглядело именно так, как ты бы ожидал, если бы читал книги по истории. Но сейчас… — Он оглядывает залитую серебром комнату, смотрит на вазу со свежими цветами, на коллекцию фотографий, прикрепленных к стене над кроватью, на закрытую дверь, ведущую в остальной дом. — Мне тут очень нравится.

Альбус улыбается.

— Мне тоже.

Скорпиус берет его за руку и притягивает в крепкое объятье. Альбус, ни секунды не колеблясь, обнимает его в ответ.

Потом они лежат, растянувшись на кровати рядом, все еще держась за руки. Голова Альбуса повернута к Скорпиусу, и он так близко, что Скорпиус чувствует тепло его дыхания на лице.

— Что ты обо мне думал? — спрашивает Скорпиус. — До того как мы встретились?

Он не знает, почему спрашивает об этом — слова просто вырываются у него изо рта. Может, сказанное Альбусом о Мэноре просто заставляет его задуматься. Ведь если у Альбуса было какое-то мнение по поводу дома, конечно, он что-то думал и о «сыне Волдеморта», жившем в нем.

Альбус смотрит на него.

— Я же не читал газет, знаешь. Всякие сплетни… я этого всегда старался избегать. То есть — конечно, я знал, что ты существуешь, но и только.

Он чуть перемещается и берет руку Скорпиуса в свои, мягко проводя по его ладони большим пальцем.

— Когда я увидел тебя в Хогвартс-экспрессе, я подумал, что ты выглядишь одиноким. И очень милым. Все остальные купе были забиты — и все люди в них на меня таращились, а ты просто читал книжку. Как будто тебя вообще не волновал окружающий мир. Ты выглядел как человек, с которым я мог бы поговорить, с которым я мог бы быть собой.

Скорпиус еле заметно улыбается:

— Надеюсь, я оправдал твои ожидания.

Альбус крепче сжимает его руки.

— Конечно! Ты оказался намного лучше, чем я думал и надеялся. Ты потрясающий. Я люблю тебя.

Скорпиус чувствует, как жар приливает к щекам, и с улыбкой опускает голову.

— Спасибо. Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Альбус целует его пальцы.

— Это просто правда.

Он снова кладет ладонь Скорпиуса на кровать и сгибает его пальцы. Это приятный жест — хоть Скорпиус и не может при этом шевелить ими, как он привык. Прикосновение Альбуса теплое, мягкое, целенаправленное и всегда интересное, всегда занимательное. Скорпиус ни разу не чувствовал себя некомфортно, когда Альбус его касался.

— А что насчет меня? — внезапно спрашивает Альбус после нескольких мгновений тишины. — Что ты обо мне думал? До того как мы встретились? Ты ведь знал, кто я такой.

— Ты Альбус Северус Поттер, — улыбается Скорпиус. — Конечно, я знал, кто ты такой. Как я мог об этом не знать?

Альбус вздыхает.

— Угу. Все знали, кто я такой. Это было ужасно.

Он морщится и снимает с рукава Скорпиуса невидимую пылинку.

— Но ты оказался не таким, как я ожидал, — говорит Скорпиус, разглядывая руки Альбуса. — Не знаю даже, чего именно я ожидал. На фотографиях ты не всегда выглядел счастливым. Мне казалось, ты можешь оказаться замкнутым и молчаливым. Думаю, я слегка тебя боялся. — Он улыбается. — Ты выглядел, как человек, который ни за что на свете не захочет со мной разговаривать.

— Ты был единственным, с кем я хотел разговаривать, — тихо говорит Альбус. — Единственным человеком во всем поезде.

Скорпиус расплывается в широкой улыбке и поднимает на Альбуса взгляд.

— А ты был единственным человеком во всем поезде, который захотел говорить со мной. Так что, думаю, мы в этом здорово совпали. Представляешь, как одиноко бы нам было в школе, если мы бы не захотели говорить друг с другом? Если бы мы каким-то образом друг друга упустили из виду.

Альбус качает головой и проводит ладонями вниз по рукам Скорпиуса, вызывая у того дрожь.

— Я пытаюсь о таком не думать, — бормочет Альбус. — Не думаю, что я вообще чего бы то ни было добился в школе, если бы ты мне не помогал. То есть — вполне вероятно, что я бы использовал хроноворот с Дельфи, и она бы тут же разрушила весь мир. Если бы тебя не было, чтобы все исправить… — он замолкает с несчастным видом и смотрит на Скорпиуса потемневшими глазами. — Ты мне нужен. Чтобы держать меня в рамках. Чтобы я оставался в живых. И… — Лицо его слегка светлеет, и он сжимает ладонь Скорпиуса, поднимая на него взгляд. — И чтобы говорить мне, когда я веду себя как самовлюбленный говнюк.

Скорпиус улыбается.

— Ты последнее время гораздо лучше себя ведешь. Вот совсем недавно — когда ты так переживал из-за экзамена по трансфигурации, а я заболел? Тебе совсем не обязательно было весь вечер тратить на то, чтобы ухаживать за мной.

— Не глупи, — машет на него Альбус. — Ты выглядел полумертвым. И я все равно не смог бы заниматься без твоей помощи. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты быстро поправился.

— Все равно, — говорит Скорпиус, заправляя за ухо прядку волос, чтобы лучше видеть Альбуса. — Я тебе очень благодарен. Я бы не хотел, чтобы во время болезни за мной ухаживал кто-то, кроме тебя. Ну, и еще моего папы. Но у тебя есть ряд уникальных преимуществ, которых нет у него.

Альбус хмурится.

— Да? И каких же?

Скорпиус пожимает плечами.

— Папу нельзя назвать сногсшибательно красивым — так, чтобы можно было на него любоваться, когда я ужасно себя чувствую. И я не могу восхищаться его задницей. Ну, то есть могу, конечно, но это было бы чертовски странно, и неправильно, и… брррр. Просто — нет.

Альбус ухмыляется.

— Так вот чем ты занимался, когда я за тобой ухаживал? Восхищался моей задницей? И мечтал о том, как снова сможешь со мной целоваться?

Скорпиус смотрит на Альбуса, изображая полнейшую невинность.

— Разве я на такое способен?

Альбус придвигается к нему вплотную, его глаза озорно блестят. Когда он начинает говорить, губы Скорпиуса обдает его дыханием.

— Еще как способен. Я тебя знаю, Скорпиус. — Он кладет ладонь на грудь Скорпиуса, прямо над сердцем, и сжимает его рубашку. — Я хочу знать, о чем ты еще думал. Кроме того, что у меня потрясающая задница и ты ужасно хотел бы меня поцеловать.

Скорпиус смаргивает, переводя взгляд с красивых глаз Альбуса, испещренных карими и голубыми точками, на его губы — хоть и слегка обветренные, но всегда такие сладкие на вкус.

— Ну-у, — начинает он, откровенно развлекаясь, — я много думал о том, какой у меня ужасный насморк и как сильно болит горло. Еще я чувствовал себя разбитым — и мне очень хотелось пойти спать. Ах, да! И я просто умирал, так мне хотелось апельсинового сока. Знаешь, мама всегда говорила, что витамин С — просто отличное средство, когда борешься с простудой.

Альбус возмущенно толкает его в грудь.

— Скорпиус!

Скорпиус с трудом сдерживает ухмылку.

— Это не то, что ты имел в виду?

— Совершенно не то, — сообщает Альбус. Он снова сжимает ткань рубашки на груди Скорпиуса, тянет его на себя — и вот Скорпиус уже обнаруживает, что его губы соприкасаются с губами Альбуса, и тот ведет себя, как всегда, столь пламенно и целеустремленно, с такой непоколебимой уверенностью в себе, что Скорпиус растворяется в блаженном забвении.

Его руки нежно и широко проводят по спине Альбуса, что вызывает у того дрожь. Альбус слегка приоткрывает рот — достаточно, чтобы Скорпиус прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу. Он бормочет что-то неразборчивое, яростно сжимает обоими кулаками пижаму Скорпиуса и подтягивает его к себе еще ближе — как будто они и так уже не прижимаются друг к другу вплотную.

Скорпиус с трудом просовывает руку вверх и запускает ее в волосы Альбуса. Его пальцы принимаются гладить и распутывать мягкие и теплые прядки. Альбус помыл голову совсем недавно, незадолго до того, как лечь в постель. Волосы у него до сих пор слегка влажные — и от них пахнет травами. Скорпиус глубоко вдыхает этот запах между долгими, ленивыми поцелуями.

Каждый поцелуй с Альбусом — до сих пор радостный новый опыт для него. Они встречаются всего несколько месяцев, и Скорпиуса невероятно будоражит, что ему теперь позволено быть так близко, касаться и исследовать, узнавать, что Альбусу нравится и не нравится, от чего он извивается, и ахает, и тает. Каждый раз это ощущается как ценная возможность, а Скорпиус не из тех, кто упускает возможности.

Он легонько тянет Альбуса за волосы, просто чтобы узнать, что произойдет, и результат его совершенно не разочаровывает. Альбус еле слышно стонет, резко приподнимается и переворачивает их — так, что Скорпиус оказывается на спине, а Альбус нависает сверху. Скорпиус улыбается, когда его губы вновь подвергаются решительной атаке, и принимается водить пальцами по позвоночнику Альбуса.

Одним прекрасным летним деньком, сразу после экзаменов, он обнаружил, что от этих действий тело Альбуса пронзает дрожь, ресницы его трепещут, а уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке. Такой очаровательный эффект просто невозможно не хотеть вызывать снова и снова.

Водя пальцами вверх и вниз, он ждет, что Альбус примется целовать его еще более страстно — насколько, что его губы через несколько минут станут распухшими и гиперчувствительными. Поэтому он так удивляется, когда Альбус отстраняется и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Пальцы Скорпиуса замирают на пояснице Альбуса, во взгляде появляется тревога.

— Все в порядке, Альбус? — спрашивает он, всматриваясь в розовый румянец на щеках Альбуса, в голодное выражение его потемневших глаз. — Я что-то не так сделал?

Альбус качает головой.

— Да. То есть нет. Ты все сделал так, как надо. Но я хочу… — Он замолкает и прикусывает губу.

Скорпиус обеими руками мягко обхватывает лицо Альбуса, просто потому, что хочет дотронуться до его нежной кожи и почувствовать, какими горячими стали его щеки.

— Да? Чего ты хочешь?

Секунду Альбус колеблется, а потом, судя по всему, плюет на осторожность:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты снял мою рубашку и сделал так снова. А еще лучше — всю мою одежду, но, может, мы до этого доберемся позже.

Слова у Альбуса выходят не очень разборчиво, и он краснеет еще сильнее, но храбро не отводит взгляд — и Скорпиус вдруг чувствует, как мало в комнате кислорода и как сложно ему дышать, когда над ним нависает Альбус и так на него смотрит. Да еще и перед глазами теперь стоит сногсшибательный образ обнаженного Альбуса в его постели.

— Л-ладно, — выдыхает он хриплым голосом. Потом откашливается и пробует снова: — Ладно. Да. Безусловно. Звучит просто потрясающе. Одна из твоих лучших идей. Ты знаешь, что я считаю тебя гением? Тебе следует непременно вручить премию. Вот магглы дают премии умным людям. Новелевскую — или что-то вроде того. Тебе нужно…

— Скорпиус! — одергивает его Альбус. — Сейчас не время.

Скорпиус смущенно и нервно улыбается.

— Да, правда. Извини. Ладно. И как ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. — Руки его замирают у подола пижамной куртки Альбуса.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как снимать пижаму, — говорит Альбус, еще сильнее краснея и садясь на кровати. — Просто сделай это.

Скорпиус еще мгновение колеблется, затем одним плавным движением задирает на Альбусе куртку, стаскивает ее и отбрасывает через всю комнату в надежде, что она никогда не вернется. После этого он снова падает на кровать и выжидающе смотрит на Альбуса.

Несколько секунд после этого они не двигаются, обдумывая новый поворот событий. Скорпиус разглядывает Альбуса — так, как у него ни разу не получалось во время смущенных полувзглядов в общей спальне или неловких, случайных столкновений в душевых. Альбус крепкий и сильный, но это не кажется устрашающим. Он просто выглядит вроде как... нормально. Нормально в самом лучшем смысле. Тело у него рельефное, но мягкое — и манящее. Скорпиус видит тысячу мест, к которым ему хотелось бы прикоснуться руками или — помоги ему Мерлин — губами.

Легкий ветерок влетает в комнату через окно, и Альбус дрожит. Он опускает голову и потирает ладони.

— Холодно, — тихо и даже слегка смущенно говорит он, что совершенно неправильно — ведь Альбусу не из-за чего смущаться.

Скорпиус приподнимается и кладет ладонь на грудь Альбуса, потом целует его, нежно, но решительно.

— Ты такой красивый, — бормочет он, отрываясь от губ Альбуса, и тот с улыбкой разглядывает свои колени.

— Спасибо.

Скорпиус гладит его бок, проводя ладонью по ребрам, опускаясь к бедру. Он чувствует сокращение мышц, когда Альбус дрожит и делает вдох. Альбус следит глазами за путешествием руки Скорпиуса — и все еще улыбается немного нерешительно, словно не знает, что делать, чего ожидать и все ли вообще нормально.

Повинуясь импульсу, Скорпиус слегка отстраняется и, даже не успев как следует ничего обдумать, стягивает собственную пижамную куртку. Голова застревает в вороте, руки запутываются, поэтому ему приходится какое-то время повозиться, но в итоге он благополучно освобождается от одежды, и наэлектризованные волосы его встают дыбом.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Альбус, и его улыбка уже кажется немного шире — и больше похожа на обычную веселую усмешку.

Скорпиус указывает на себя:

— Демонстрирую, насколько ты ослепительно прекрасен по сравнению со мной.

— Скорпиус…

Он качает головой, игнорируя попытки Альбуса его перебить.

— Ты сидишь здесь, как настоящий ангел, и вот он я — весь тощий и костлявый. Знаешь, папа говорит, его изумляет, что я такой тощий, ведь я ем столько ужасной еды. Он говорит, что когда-нибудь все это скажется на моей фигуре. Я надеюсь, этого не случится, потому что вообще-то мне нравится таким быть. Иногда это полезно. Даже если в итоге я получаю кучу синяков во время квиддичных тренировок — вот этот, например, видишь? И даже если это означает, что у тело у меня и близко не может сравниться с твоей великолепной фигурой. Прости, что лишаю тебя возможности любоваться…

Альбус обхватывает его за плечи и целует, вкладывая в поцелуй столько эмоций, что Скорпиус чувствует, как его душу заполняют радость и свет. Он расплывается в улыбке и запускает одну руку в волосы Альбуса, другой поглаживая его теплое обнаженное бедро.

— Ничего ты меня не лишаешь, — бормочет Альбус, когда они на мгновение отрываются друг от друга, и нежно проводит по спине Скорпиуса. — Ты — само совершенство — Он слегка отстраняется и проникновенно заглядывает Скорпиусу в глаза. — Когда мы встретились, я и понятия не имел, каким ты окажешься совершенством. Ты был такой крошечный, и встревоженный, и болтливый. Но ты… — Он разводит руки, обхватывая ими Скорпиуса, и улыбается. — Ты — все, чего я могу хотеть, и я люблю тебя.

Скорпиус открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, чтобы сказать, что Альбус — тоже совершенство, что он тоже его любит, но не знает, с чего начать. Слишком много надо сказать, слишком много надо донести до Альбуса, и все слова спутываются у него в голове. Он качает головой, сдается и просто целует Альбуса, обхватив его лицо ладонями.

Скорпиус пытается вложить в поцелуй все, что так и не смог сказать. Как он счастлив, как замечательно он себя чувствует благодаря Альбусу: уверенным, любимым, всемогущим; как он надеется на то, что Альбус чувствует то же самое, как он будет рядом столько, сколько Альбус захочет, и всегда будет любить его и стараться быть самым хорошим другом.

Альбус крепко его держит и прижимает к себе как можно ближе — возможно, все-таки понимая, что Скорпиус хочет до него донести. Единственное, что их разделяет, это колени — они поджаты у них так, что постоянно сталкиваются. Скорпиус чувствует прикосновение горячей кожи Альбуса, стук его сердца — быстрый и сильный. Его собственное сердце не отстает, оно как бешеное колотится в груди, и в конце концов все, что он может воспринимать — это ритм, и жар, и прикосновение рук, и не поддающийся определению вкус Альбуса, и отчаянную нужду большего.

— А нельзя ли куда-нибудь убрать отсюда твои колени? — ворчит Альбус.

Скорпиус молча шлепается на спину и тянет на себя Альбуса. Тот мгновенно перестает жаловаться. Он пристраивает бедро Скорпиуса у себя между ног и продолжает начатое.

Руки его гладят плечи и бока Скорпиуса, губы скользят вниз, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев на шее. Это одновременно прекрасно и ужасно, потому что Скорпиус чувствует себя изумительно, но теперь ему нечем занять свой рот, и из него постоянно вырывается что-то неразборчивое — и к тому же, как ему кажется , вообще не имеющее смысла.

Альбус не отвечает на это словами, но находит особо чувствительную точку на ключице Скорпиуса и атакует ее со свойственными только ему одному решительностью и целеустремленностью. Если бы Скорпиус вообще мог думать, он был бы впечатлен находчивостью и сообразительностью Альбуса, но его мозг к этому моменту уже полностью отключился, поэтому Скорпиус только и может, что водить пальцами вниз-вверх по позвоночнику Альбуса и пытаться дышать.

Ему кажется, что он неплохо справляется с ситуацией — умудряется как-то держаться и не слишком много болтать, но тут Альбус садится и смотрит на него. Ветерок слегка развевает его волосы, а глаза блестят в свете палочек. Щеки раскраснелись, общий вид дикий и взъерошенный, но выражение лица — задумчивое и решительное.

— Привет, — хрипло шепчет Скорпиус, не в силах отвести от него глаз.

Альбус делает вдох и сжимает кулаки.

— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — говорит он достаточно медленно, чтобы Скорпиус разобрал слова, но при этом все-таки настолько быстро, что чувствуется — ему нужно выпалить эти слова, пока решимость его не покинула.

Скорпиус неверяще на него смотрит.

— Что?

Альбус приобретает цвет раскаленных углей в догорающем костре.

— Мне обязательно повторять? Ты меня слышал. Я это точно знаю — ты стал весь такой… — он машет рукой на лицо Скорпиуса, — порозовел и глаза вытаращил.

— Уверен, что порозовел я гораздо раньше, — сообщает Скорпиус, обмахиваясь ладонью. — Жарко здесь, а? То есть — ну конечно, здесь жарко. Ведь здесь ты, а ты… — Он оглядывает Альбуса и сглатывает. — Н-да. На самом деле, я спросил только потому, что подумал — у меня галлюцинации.

— У тебя нет галлюцинаций, — заверяет его Альбус и опускает взгляд на колени — его все-таки накрывает смущение. — Но тебе не обязательно соглашаться. Это просто… предложение. Ведь в школе, с кучей народа вокруг, мы не могли бы этим заняться, поэтому я подумал, что, возможно, это хорошая идея. Но очевидно, что я ошибался…

Скорпиус отчаянно трясет головой.

— Ты вовсе ошибался. Уверен, мне это понравится. Но только если ты хочешь…

— Да! — откликается Альбус — и это не только утвердительный ответ, но и триумфальный возглас.

Скорпиус расплывается в улыбке и опирается на локти.

— На мне все еще брюки, — сообщает он.

— Какое блистательное наблюдение. А я и не заметил.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся, — Альбус хлопает Скорпиуса по бедрам, — просто помоги мне от них избавиться.

Примерно через минуту дурацкой возни — которая, как замечает Скорпиус, была бы менее дурацкой и не заняла бы так много времени, если бы Альбус слез с него и дал ему самому снять штаны, — они оба остаются практически без одежды, хотя Скорпиус заворачивается в одеяло — ночной воздух, залетающий в окно, кажется ему весьма прохладным. Альбус стоит на коленях между его ног — и вид у него при этом нервный и слегка испуганный, хотя Скорпиус понятия не имеет, чего тот может бояться. Он протягивает руку и ерошит волосы Альбуса.

— Все нормально?

Альбус кивает и перехватывает его руку.

— Да. Просто я не знаю толком, что делать.

— Ну, что бы ты ни сделал — уверен, это будет чудесно, — Скорпиус смотрит на него. — Мне ведь все равно не с чем сравнивать. К тому же ты хорош в импровизациях. Ты точно что-нибудь придумаешь.

Альбус прикусывает губу, пожимает плечами и ныряет вниз — так быстро, что Скорпиус не успевает приготовиться. Да даже если бы у него и было на это время, все равно вряд к этому можно быть готовым. Рот у Альбуса горячий и тесный, язык — подвижный и нежный. Скорпиус понятия не имеет, существует ли общепринятая техника, но для него это на самом деле не имеет значения. Главное — что бы ни делал Альбус, это определенно работает. Дерзкий, напористый энтузиазм Альбуса совершенно его опрокидывает, и остается только огненное онемение: он чувствует одновременно все и ничего и забывает на время, как дышать.

Скорпиус яростно вцепляется в одеяло, зарываясь пальцами ног в матрас. Пальцы Альбуса впиваются в его ребра, а сам он издает какие-то неразборчивые звуки, а еще хлюпает — во всех других случаях это было бы совершенно не сексуально, но сейчас только добавляет остроты ощущениям.

Скорпиус пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но дыхание выходит неровным и поверхностным. И тут Альбус делает языком такое, что Скорпиус беспомощно взмахивает руками и впивается в волосы Альбуса, изо всех сил стараясь сильно не тянуть, хоть это и сложно осуществить, учитывая, что он, похоже, больше не может контролировать свое тело.

— Альбус, — полупридушенно стонет он, и тот откликается поглаживанием его бедра.. Скорпиус елозит по кровати — не может сдержаться. Его нога дергается, и он слишком сильно впивается пальцами в волосы Альбуса, притягивая его вниз. Альбус давится и резко отстраняется.

— Бля, — хрипло говорит он.

— Прости, — ахает Скорпиус, тут же ослабляя хватку. — Прости, прости, прости.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Альбус, массируя челюсть и горло. Он закрывает на мгновение глаза и сглатывает, потом с улыбкой смотрит на Скорпиуса. — Я так понимаю, тебе нравится?

Скорпиус нежно проводит рукой по щеке Альбуса и осторожно дотрагивается до его губ, ярко-красных и гладких.

— Я долго не продержусь.

— Угу, — соглашается Альбус и целует кончики пальцев Скорпиуса. Он какое-то мгновение медлит: ведет рукой по внутренней стороне запястья Скорпиуса и упирается лбом в основание его ладони. Скорпиус наматывает на палец одну из прядок Альбуса.

Альбус медленно закрывает глаза и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Он еще несколько мгновений отдыхает, потом отстраняется и снова ныряет вниз.

На этот раз он помогает себе рукой. Сердце Скорпиуса отчаянно колотится, дыхание пресекается, а тело натягивается, как пружина. Он хватает Альбуса за плечи и молча возносит благодарность природному таланту, которым, судя по всему, обладает его бойфренд. После этого он вообще обо всем забывает: о мягкой постели под ним, о прохладном ветерке, о серебристом свете, исходящем от волшебных палочек. Все это растворяется без следа — и остается один только Альбус. Губы Альбуса, его язык и зубы. Рука Альбуса, твердая и уверенная. Звуки удовольствия, которые издает Альбус; ярость, с которой он вбивается бедрами в матрас.

— Альбус! — зовет его Скорпиус и тянет за волосы. — Ну же, Альбус, пожалуйста, я уже… — Он ахает, когда Альбус только усиливает хватку — и напряжение в нем достигает высшей точки. — Я сейчас…

На этот раз он не договаривает до конца свое предупреждение. Откуда-то очень издалека, пробиваясь через обжигающую галактику взрывного наслаждения, он чувствует, как хватка Альбуса ослабевает, и слышит восторженный стон, который тут же сменяется надсадным кашлем.

Скорпиус открывает глаза и видит Альбуса: одной рукой он опирается о кровать, другой держится за колено Скорпиуса. Перегнувшись вперед, он кашляет, а лицо его забрызгано липкой спермой.

— Мерлин! — ужасается Скорпиус и тут же тянется к Альбусу. — Ты в порядке?

Альбус машет рукой.

— Все отлично, просто… — Он снова кашляет. — Просто… неудачно вдохнул, и попало не в то горло. А потом запаниковал, — он смотрит на Скорпиуса, и лицо его расплывается в широкой улыбке. — Все прошло совсем не так гладко, как я планировал. Прости, — он еще пару раз откашливается и вытирает щеки тыльной стороной ладони. — Пожалуй, мне нужно больше практики.

Скорпиус качает головой и подтягивает Альбуса к себе.

— Не извиняйся. Я должен был тебя предупредить.

Альбус устраивается рядом на постели и вздыхает.

— Нам просто нужно попрактиковаться вместе — Он проводит рукой по груди Скорпиуса. — И это, конечно, будет просто чудовищно.

Скорпиус, улыбаясь, нежно поглаживает ребра Альбуса.

— Ужасная перспектива. Даже не знаю, справимся ли мы.

Альбус закрывает глаза и откидывается на подушку.

— Знаешь, когда мы впервые встретились и ты выглядел таким милым, и невинным, и заумным, я и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь твой член окажется у меня во рту.

Скорпиус со стоном чувствует легкую дрожь удовольствия от этих слов — его удовлетворенное тело пытается на них отреагировать. Он зарывается рукой в непокорные, а теперь еще и слегка липкие волосы Альбуса.

— Вряд ли люди думают об этом, когда им одиннадцать.

— И то верно, — соглашается Альбус. Он открывает один глаз и смотрит на Скорпиуса. — Я правда тебя очень люблю. И, мне кажется, я это понял уже тогда… Ты вызвал у меня улыбку — а я не думал, что буду улыбаться в тот день. Ты до сих пор вызываешь у меня улыбку. Я надеюсь, что так будет всегда.

Скорпиус целует его — со всей возможной нежностью и осторожностью, потому что губы Альбуса выглядят припухшими. Он удивленно чувствует на них новый вкус — незнакомый и слегка солоноватый. Он облизывает губы и хмурится. — Это?..

— Твой вкус, — бормочет Альбус, и Скорпиус кивает, чувствуя, как жар вновь приливает к щекам, что просто смехотворно — ведь к этому моменту он уже точно должен был оставить позади все смущение.

— Ладно, — неловко откликается он. — Э… в общем, я тоже на это надеюсь. Насчет улыбок. Что я смогу… Ведь ты делаешь меня счастливым — и я надеюсь, что всегда смогу отвечать тебе услугой на услугу.

Альбус качает головой. Теперь его глаза открыты — и в них искрится веселье.

— А еще ты был исключительно красноречивым, — поддразнивает он. — И с тех пор мало что изменилось.

Скорпиус слегка его подталкивает.

— Ну уж! Это все ты виноват. Рядом с тобой у меня никогда не получается быть красноречивым.

— Надеюсь на это, — ухмыляется Альбус, и Скорпиус снова его целует — просто потому что может.


End file.
